


hovering and pestering

by TamaraKnight



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: "That's why I came to see you, Jesse is swamped in the ER."
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2017 Summer Mini Challenge, Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	hovering and pestering

"Which I can't do with you hovering and pestering me."

"I am not hovering and I'm certainly not pestering you," Steve carefully bit back.

"But you are being a disruptive presence in my pathology lab," Amanda coolly responded.

"All I'm doing is talking to you while you work. You rarely complain about my disruptiveness when I watch C.J."

"Well I'm complaining now. Some of us have work to do."

"That's why I came to see you, Jesse is swamped in the ER."

"Doctors generally are busy people Steve. Now if you want to help, the door is behind you, leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fffc's [little special 90 - dialogue only or no dialogue](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/223972.html) amd coolly on my 2017 summer mini challenge prompt table. An add on for First Do No Harm, the first line is from the episode.


End file.
